Realisation
by AcidPeach
Summary: A little bit of kakashi whump x3 Sakura comes to help him [Kakasaku] First ever fanfic, please review with any tips etc. Thank you.
1. Realisation

He lent on the wall by his door with a thud.

Climbing those stairs a bit too much work…maybe he should have taken the offer to go to the hospital...

No, just thinking about that made him feel ten times worse. The quick healing from a medical ninja would do him for now, all he needed was some sleep.

He opened his door slightly, reaching his hand in, grabbing an invisible wire which gave a tinkle as he unhooked it. Not much of a burglar alarm, but it warned him if one of his team tried to get a sneak peak behind his mask.

The light flickered on slowly as he moved towards his bed, taking his dirty and now bloodied jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, the messiness standing out against in his pristine room.

He pulled down is mask, breathing in fresh air, a nice change to the iron smell of coughed up blood.

He took out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise from his back pocket before sitting down. He set it to his bedside table and lowered himself shakily down onto the bed sighing to the pleasure of relaxing his tired body…

…He heard them from a mile away, he just sat waiting, not wanting to move, but he knew that when the knock came, he'd have to answer, he always had too.

Pulling up his mask with a sigh and heaved himself from the bed with a small grunt he shuffled to the door feeling a hot sensation to his side and leg.

"Sakura" He said softly trying to hide the look of pain from the burning sensation of the freshly opened wounds.

The look on the pretty face sent him waves of guilt.

"Sensei…I-I was sent to check up on you and provide further healing" She said, eyes darting towards the floor as her teacher numbly watched her.

"Thank you Sakura, but I was healed earlier" He replied, starting to slowly close the door.

"Tsunade sensei said you had some wounds that needed stitching"

Yes, the Hokage knew very well that he couldn't turn down medical help if she sent Sakura, Just ignoring the painful and deep wounds wouldn't make them go away, he knew that.

Nodding, he moved slightly, giving Sakura just enough room to squeeze past.

He heard her set the medical kit on the table as he shut the door with a click.

There was a short silence as he picked up the jacket, it suddenly feeling out of place. He turned to Sakura and smiled at the nervous young student.

"I've been told you've been doing extremely well, much faster then expected" He said to try and clear the awkward silence, it didn't work, instead he pulled a chair out from his small breakfast table and placed it down next to Sakura.

He held onto the chair and lowered himself, breathing out to steady himself, Tsunade Sama was right to have not let this go, she knew what he was like, he would have left the unreachable wounds and they would have gotten worse, he would be then sent to hospital, despite the argument he would have cooked up.

Another long pause and Sakura hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder "kakashi sensei?"

He nodded "hai...hai...gomen" He sat up, Sakura's hand helping him stay that way.

He took off his gloves dropping them to the floor and after a few breaths to steady him, he found the ends of his top and started peeling back the material, slick with fresh blood.

Sakura inhaled sharply, not only at the bloody mess, but at the man before her.

His slender but muscular body, tensing under the labored breathing, beautiful scars mapped out stories on his chest, it was like a piece of art.

She slowly reached out her hand wanting desperately to trace a finger down him and follow the story..

He looked up at the wide eyed girl and Sakura looked down towards the floor, but a slender…gentle and strong hand was placed under her chin and lifted her head softly to look at his face…

…his face…her eyes widened as he slowly pulled down his mask…


	2. Trust in me

**Chapter two-Trust in me**

He lifted his fingers to his face to find the top of his mask, always, keeping his eyes locked with Sakura, her chin still in his hand, though now it was to her own free will too desperately watch.

He slipped two fingers inside and started to pull down his mask. Agonisingly slow. Each second seeming like hours to the flustered girl. He started to move forward and up towards her face slowl-

-"Aah!" Pain thundered from his side. Reacting, he curled inwards, gripping and putting pressure on the, again, opened wound, forgetting all about his mask which he had only pulled down part way down his nose.

Sakura had flinched away from his fast moving hand, quickly her training kicked in, putting all that had happened out of her mind as she ran to the oven, needle in hand.

She came back to Kakashi, him barely now still on the chair, his breathing ragged and forced.

She knew this would be hard, she wasn't even near his height and she could never carry his weight, but alas, she knelt down next to the semi-conscious Kakashi. Putting the needle in her mouth, she threaded his arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist.

"one, two, three" She muttered "li-" She attempted standing "-ffffff" she got up "t" struggling under his weight she dragged him across the room to a, luckily, black couch.

She let him slide off onto the couch so that he lay with his head on the armrest and his toes just touch the other on the opposite side. She pulled his mask up. Taking a step back, she took the needle from her mouth. She bent down, taking the thread from her medical case and carefully putting it through the needle, then putting it back into her mouth.

Reaching down once more, she took out a glass bottle which read "morphine" and a syringe. Taking off the bottle lid, she filled up her syringe and tested it by squirting in the air.

"Your going to feel a pin prick, but you'll feel better afterwards, bear with me" She said with a worried laugh.

She saw him nod slightly. Taking that as an a-okay she injected the spot, Kakashi relaxed in seconds. His blood loss wasn't bad, she could do this without worrying,

"You have to stay with me Kakashi, just while I stitch you up, then you can sleep. I want you to count to me, okay?" she said in a slightly pleading tone.

"Hmm" He coughed harshly"…one…two…three…" He raspt and she got to work.

* * *

She bit the end of the thread. Both side wound and leg were stitched and cleaned.

"Forty-five…forty-six…." His voice becoming slow and sleepy…she sighed, taking out the bandage "you may stop now, I'm nearly finished, try and sleep" He replied with a sort of thanking cough and he closed his eyes, breathing starting to slow…

She closed her eye and breathed in slowly, relaxing her whole body, adrenaline exhausted.

"Please stay with me…" he whispered…

She opened her eyes, he hadn't moved. "o-of course" She said reaching for his hand…

He squeezed it, then slowly relaxed into a long awaited sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading x3

Sorry it was short again, I wanted to start the new chapter a-fresh, different time and place so it didn't feel right to carry on here. I promise you'll have a nice long one next and we'll see how the story progresses!

I'd like to also thank you all for the reviews! You gave me confidence in my writing, It was never one of my strong points, but I hope I've done well please give me tips and comments on how to improve my work, I'd really appreciate it! 3


	3. Daisy Chains

**Chapter Three – Daisy Chains**

Two weeks had passed. The seasons were now turning to summer. Flowers were blooming, the sun had come out and the clouds parted. People had discarded their winter clothing and opted to basking in the sun, as did Sakura.

She smiled as she played with soft grass between her fingers. The sun was warming her cheeks and a soft smell of Jasmine from near by houses tickled her nose in an array of beautiful smells. She could get use to this.

"Saakkuurraaa-chaaaaan" _Damn it_ she thought. Sitting up, she felt a small body cling to her back "Piggy back ridddde" She sighed. Her mother had invited her sister round to stay, as her house was being fixed up, which meant, her bratty little kid had come round too.

"I'm sorry Chokichi-kun(1) I said to mother that I would get some more…er…milk, so…so maybe later, ne?" Oh god, don't pout…please no pouting.

She patted the boy on the head and quickly moved around him, a weak smile on her lips, trying to not look at the tear bound kid.

Slipping off her shoes as she entered the house, she carried them with her to find her mother. She was in the kitchen with her sister. They were cooking and happily chatting about marriage and husbands. She walked over to the refrigerator. Sighing, she saw they were fully stocked up on milk.

"Uh, mum" Her mother glanced "I'm going out to get milk" She started to walk to the door, slipping on her shoes.

"But dear" She called from the Kitchen "we don't need-"

She sighed as she heard the door slam.

--------------------------------------

She slowed down her pace. She was far enough from her house to be dragged back. She took in a deep breath, she loved summer, especially when she had no training. Tsunade Sama had been buried with paper work and documents, which was not one of her strong points, so it was taking longer then normal to sort out, much to the Hokages dismay.

Also the amount of missions had rapidly gone down, leaving most of the ninjas in Konohagakure free, much to their delight.

She hadn't been looking where she'd be walking, but found herself in the opening where she had trained in her earlier years. Thinking now, she realised that that had been a year ago. At that time she had gone under training to become a medical ninja…it was also the time Sasuke had left…

"Hmm, and what are you doing here?" she gasped a little at the voice and looked round in the direction. "Oh, Kaka-sensei"

He lay beneath a large tree which cast shelter to whom ever was hot in the sun. Leaning his back against the harsh bark and lay his legs out relaxed as he thumbed through is copy of Icha Icha.

"Care to join me?" He said breaking the silence, but not looking up from his book. He took the slow tap of feet towards him as _hmm, why yes, I would love to join you Kaka-kun._

She lay down on her side, a hand beneath her head and legs slightly bent towards her. A Warm breeze went softly by and she closed her eyes, playing with the grass beneath her hands, she lay there for what seemed like forever before she sat up and looked towards the tree.

It seemed Kakashi himself was enjoying the weather too. He was laid down, head resting on a tree root, hands on his stomached and book covering his face…mask, circling his neck.

She smiled to herself, ah yes, so very tempting.

The grass beneath her was covered by daisies, picking one, she pierced the stem with her nail. She picked another and threaded it through the hole. She sat making a daisy chain next to the "sleeping" man, happy to be there, happy to be there with him.

"So. Why are you out here by yourself Sakura?" Since WHEN had he been behind her? She hadn't heard him move at all. "My mothers sister is round" she paused "I offered to buy milk" She shifted around to face him. He sat cross-legged, the same as herself, and his hands upon his knees.

"Hmm. I see. But Sakura" She looked up "There are no milk stores around here" He said in a knowing tone. _Baaaaka_, Sakura thought. "So I'm guessing…she has a small annoying child, whom of which you wish to get away from" He said, eyes smiling and a hand upon his chin, as in, in thought.

She nodded dully, finishing off her daisy chain. She looked at it and then leaned towards the man who still looked in thought. She placed it over his head making him snap back into the real world(2). Looking at her with questionable eyes, he saw her smile, truthfully, for the first time in a long while.

Another warm breeze floated by and she closed her eyes. She flinched as she felt a hand sweep her hair behind her ear, leaving something behind. Reaching a hand up to touch it, she felt a small delicate flower. A daisy. She opened her eyes to find herself alone.

--------------------------------------

She had returned home, not long after Kakashi had left her. Now she was sat on her bedroom floor, the room dark, but strong moonlight luminated everything with a silver glow, she was twiddling the daisy between her fingers. She was thinking about what had happened, the feeling of his warm hands brush her cheek…no, she knew she shouldn't be thinking this…but after Kakashi had come back in a bad state, during her worry, she realized she really cared for him..

She had heard the knocking at her window, but brushed it off. It came again. She looked round to see who was bothering her and saw a black figure, framed with moonlight, doing wonders to his silvery hair.

She walked over and clicked the latch, he pulled it open. "I'm sorry Sensei, I was in deep thought" She moved over letting him climb in, then leaned against the wall to her far left, hands behind her and head turned to look out to the moon.

"Hmm…I bet you were thinking of me" he replied cheerfully, shifting his weight to the other leg, noting that she had flinched. "I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour Sakura, but I have rudely neglected to tell you something I should have a long while back"

This caught her interest. This wasn't like Kakashi at all, his voice was softer then usual and wasn't his usual lazy tone, but a hesitant one.

He walked towards her in long relaxed strides. He placed his hand against the wall and leaned over her. She tensed as he leaned his head in closer, she could feel his breath on her ear and cheek sending a small tingle down her spine.

"I still have to thank you for helping me out" He felt her straighten under this statement and her breathing quickened. He brushed his hand against her cheek "I'm giving you one request, you may ask anything of me…anything at all" He felt her breath in to talk and pressed a finger to her lips, she closed her eyes. The finger was removed. She remembered hearing the window shut, but lost in thought once again, she dared not move.

--------------------------------------

"Are you SURE there's not anything, anything at all I could do for you?" She pouted to her mother, she was hoping to get away long enough from the little brat.

"Fine." Her said mother sighed "I was going to do it myself, but, here's a list. I've written down all the people I wish you to give these too" She handed Sakura a heavy basket. Lifting the lid, Sakura found it smelt wonderfully of Manjyu(3). Thanking her mum for the umpteenth time, she waved to Chokichi-kun and fled from her house.

She started working her way down the list, Ino was first, then Naruto, Hinata then…then…Kakashi. She stopped walking. Maybe she would visit a few more houses before his, just so it didn't look like she had rushed to see him.

A few more houses turned to a few more until she was left with one person. She knocked at his door…maybe he wasn't home. She turned to walk away. "Made up your mind so quickly?" She stopped mid-step and slowly turned around, her face plastered with a fake smile. "n-n-no, heh heh…I have some Manjyu f-for you" _Ohhh god.._

"Hmm, I see I see, well please come in"

Hesitantly she walked in, setting her basket beside her as she sat on the couch. He reached down and opened the lid and lifted out the small package…and a list. Sakura stared, he'd see his name. "Seems I'm quite far up the top, yet it seems I'm the last person….saving the best for last, ne?" Sakura could only giggle slightly looking down to concentrate on her nails.

She reached for her basket. "Need to be going?" She nodded in reply, looking up to his face, his eye seemed saddened by her short visit. She moved to the door, but finding Kakashi there before her, his hand on the handle.

He looked down at her and reached out a hand a stroked her cheek, she didn't move away from this sudden contract…he twisted the handle and opened the door. She left.

--------------------------------------

All night she had been thinking, replaying things in her mind. Now she was walking towards where she had met him before, the tree surrounded by daisies. Her gut instinct knowing that he was there, with his book sat loosely between his fingers and eyes lazily reading the content.

Oh yes, she was right.

He didn't move and she straddled his legs. She shifted up him. She placed a finger under his book and lightly pulled it up, it easily pulling free of his hands, it was only then that he looked up. His emotions unchanged. She lent forwards and put her cheek to his and whispered in his ear…"I've thought long and hard" his back stiffened at her choice of words…

"I know what I want to request Kaka-kun…" Her breath warm and gentle, her hands placed on his hips…his own hands hovered over touching her hips.

"Kaka-kun…I want…"

Bwahahaha x3 You said long, I give you long! Andddd, a lovely cliffhanger…which might not be answered for a while for I have Geography course work late in…heh…heh…uh, so, I hope this was an okay chapter, not fully pleased with it, but I guess it's a starting point and I can improve with the other Kakasaku fanfics I do…enjoy!

P.S I would love to hear from you about what you think Sakura will request x3 I have an idea, but I want to see what you think xP Also please tell me if you spot mistakes xS Thanks!

* * *

(1)Name Long lasting good luck

(2)(For those who would like to know, he was thinking about the one time he had, had to look after a child while her mother went shopping. This boy, to his utter dismay, was a nightmare)

(3)Steamed cake


	4. In lovers strides

Chapter 4

"Kaka-Kun" She whispered as he hesitantly placed his hands on her hips. She breathed slowly finding it hard to keep contact with the almost pleading mans eyes. She slowly took one hand off his side and started to make lazy circles on the inside of his leg, his breathing hitched as she brushed against his crotch.

"I want…" She leaned into him, whispering into his ear "…you to teach me…I want to learn everything…" His mind raced. Was she asking for training? "…about you…about how to love you" He let out a breath and brushed his cheek against hers, the fabric of his mask giving off tiny shocks.

He pulled back and put on a sly look "I see…and what do you mean by th-aaaat-t-t" Sakura's circling had moved upwards, leaving Kakashi to keep a cool head, his hands digging into her sides.

A sudden thought ran through his mind "Wait…look, Sakura. If you're doing this for me…I mean, if I pressured you…" It wasn't like her at all, she WAS doing it for him, the perverted sensei with his perverted books.

"You mean" Her eyes widened, heart skipping a beat as she climbed off his lap, she sat staring at the ground "you mean, you didn't want this?"

Yes. Yes he did want it very much, he wanted to feel her warmth, feel her soft skin, he wanted to hear her voice and be with her…but in a way, he was hoping she would never act on it, at least not in a way that wasn't her.

He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek, she flinched under the caress but soon leaned into it. His hands were rough, but warm and comforting, not hands that you would thing came from a killer.

He took her hand and led her to rest against his chest, she curled close to him and rose and fell to his breathing. He was deep in thought, mind trying to figure out what he really wanted, and what was best.

She was 17, independent and confident, but still naive with men, with love. The sudden disappearing of her two teammates had left her lonely, without male companionship and only left with studding and training.

Leaves fell from the tree above as the wind blew, Sakura brushed a piece of hair from her face and shifted to look at Kakashi, his eye was closed, features relaxed, content in his own thoughts, she was sad to have to disturbing him, but she had to know "do you love me Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes" He played with her hair "and I always will"

And they lay there, under the darkening sky, in grass full of daisies, comforted by the warm breeze and each others embrace. This was only the beginning, life had a new twist, new adventures and surprises, but they were together and together will take it in there stride.

* * *

A/N: So sorry it took so long, I even started to feel bad --;; I got caught up in a lot of things, no inspiration etc. but I was in French today (hehe) and wrote something along the lines of what is here now.

I also have two more ideas for more stories, both Kakasaku, look out for them later, for now, I hope you enjoy this, sorry, I know it kinda ends, but I rather start a new and more mature one )


End file.
